


NYE

by a_splash_of_stucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fireworks, Implied Sexual Content, New Year's Day, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_splash_of_stucky/pseuds/a_splash_of_stucky
Summary: All the sexual innuendos.





	NYE

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to everyone!
> 
> This idea just hit me out of nowhere and I really wanted to write something that wasn’t the essay I’m supposed to be writing, so here you go. This is my first ever Seb x reader (my first RPF period), so pls be kind :’). Also, I haven’t made a drabble in a long time, and I’ve forgotten how nice they are to write!

“How about we celebrate the new year with a bang?” you whisper, lips quirking into a playful half-smile as you lower your lashes seductively.

It takes Seb a minute to get the joke, meaning that you have the pleasure of seeing his expression transition from fond amusement, to minor confusion, to dawning understanding. Goodness, you’ve never met a pair of eyebrows more expressive than his. When the penny finally drops, Seb grins, eyes crinkling at the corners as he throws his head back and chuckles heartily.

“Y/N, oh my god, I can’t believe you just—,” he breaks off, shaking his head in disbelief. You collapse into a fit of giggles as Seb throws his arm over your shoulder, laughing at your horrible pun. The movement is his way of silently encouraging you to curl into his side and bury your face against his ribs. His black t-shirt is soft and you close your eyes, allowing yourself a second to breathe in his warm and comforting scent.

The two of you are in his New York apartment, bodies intertwined on his ridiculously large couch, admiring the New Year’s Eve fireworks display through his enormous floor-to-ceiling windows. Having shared your customary New Year’s kiss — a kiss that went on for far longer than was strictly necessary, not that you’re complaining or anything — you’re feeling more than a little bit aroused. Seb just has a knack for kissing you breathless and leaving you wanting more.

You tilt your head back to look at your boyfriend. He’s grinning at you impishly, bottom lip caught between his top teeth. If you know anything about Seb, you know that the darkened look in those heavy-lidded eyes can only mean one thing.

“Bedroom,” he husks, leaning in close to brush his lips over your jaw, tickling your skin with his stubble. “Let’s put those fireworks to shame.“

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog this on [tumblr!](https://a-splash-of-stucky.tumblr.com/post/169170839295/nye)


End file.
